Room Number 102
by YaoiSlashLover
Summary: In the dark shadows of their hotel room, they express their feelings with a simple gesture. One-shot. Implied incest/slash.


**Title: **Room Number 102

**Rating: **T

**Pairing: **Undertaker/Kane

**Disclaimer: **I do not own. But I do own the sick and twisted thoughts that enter my head. -snicker-

**Room Number 102**

Whenever my brother and I are in the ring together, we decimate our opponents without much effort. But sometimes, we have no choice but to face one another. At times like these, we please the fans that keep food in our stomachs every week, no matter how much it pains us to harm the other.

My large frame moved through the rather cramped hotel room as I sat my duffel bag down, wincing as I took a seat on the edge of the queen-sized bed I was given. The room was filled with shadows, my inner being too ashamed to look in the mirror at the damage my little brother had inflicted on me not two hours ago. Most of the superstars took pain medication when they were in agony, but Kane and I are different. We don't pop pills to take our pain away. We use a different kind of medication. My hotel door then creaked open, the atmosphere changing in an instant. My eyes didn't leave the floor as I felt the weight shift beside me, Kane sitting down beside me. I felt his fingertips graze my swollen cheek, my eyes cutting towards him.

"It looks worse than it really is." My voice echoed in the dark as Kane's hand slipped from my cheek, resting back at his side. I slowly placed my hand over his, the silence thickening.

"You said the same thing about that concussion you had last time." My eyes shifted towards him, our body heat keeping us warm from the freezing rain that pounded the streets. I felt his other hand find it's way to my thigh, our faces now meeting one another for the first time since our match.

"I'm not the one who ended up on crutches for a week." I could see a smirk play his lips and knew I had one. I rested my burning forehead against his, my eyes fluttering shut, enjoying the closeness of my other half. My hand traveled up to his face, my fingers running over his bald head. He winced, my eyes snapping open. I felt a sticky substance and knew it was only one thing. As lightning flashed outside my window, I saw the blood flowing down Kane's temple. My eyebrows knitted together in anger. Not at him, but at myself. I always swore I'd never make him bleed, no matter how mad I was at him.

"It's just a scratch." I quickly moved away from him and into the bathroom, roughly grabbing the first aid kit. I flipped it open, getting out all the tools that were required to stitch a wound. Through pure instinct and the flashing lighting, I did my best to try and tape him back together. We sat there in silence, letting nature run it's course. I placed the last piece of adhesive medical tape over the gauze pad and let out a long sigh.

"You didn't have to do that, you know." I pressed my lips against his wound, seeing his eyes flutter close, rendering him quiet as he enjoyed the moment. I slowly pulled away, throwing away the mess I had made.

"Sleep." He nodded as we began to strip of our clothes. I winced as I tried to pull my shirt over my head. I felt hands on mine as Kane stood not two inches away from me. He slowly pulled it off my head as I bit my lip to keep back the sounds of pain. I then felt his hands roam my left arm, trying to find the source of my discomfort. He found the spot as my shoulder felt like a thousand needles were being shoved through.

"Seems we've been getting rough with one another lately." I chuckled at his statement as he strolled over to his bag, pulling out a sling.

"You packed a sling?" He walked over and helped my arm into it, making sure it was secure around my rather large broad shoulder.

"That's right. Never know when you're gonna need it." I shook my head, a smirk forming on my lips. We slipped into bed in nothing but our boxers, the air conditioner letting off a steady humming sound that soothed our aching bodies. My eyes remained open, staring intently at my brother's peaceful face. I scooted closer to him, my good arm draping around his waist. He gave me a small smile and leaned into my embrace. I placed my head on top of his, my lips pressing against his head. I felt his body relax as he fell into a deep sleep. We both slept peacefully that night knowing the other was no longer in distress. It's how it's always been and how it will remain.


End file.
